1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote controller, an image display apparatus and a remote control system.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, when an AV apparatus such as a television, a video recorder or the like is used for enjoyment of contents, a remote controller of such AV apparatus is used to send commands to perform remote operations.